you can tell the world that you're leaving
by of starlight
Summary: "Do you love me, Rachel Berry?" he murmured, his voice so soft, it terrified her. He was showing her that rare side she was positive not even his family got to see often. kol/rachel


**entitled; **you can tell the world that you're leaving  
><strong>summary; <strong>_"Do you love me, Rachel Berry?" he murmured, his voice so soft, it terrified her. He was showing her that rare side she was positive not even his family got to see often._  
><strong>rating;<strong> T  
><strong>disclaimer;<strong> i own nothing.  
><strong>notes;<strong> kolchel. didn't you hear? it's a thing now.

* * *

><p><strong>you can tell the world that you're leaving (but while you wave goodbye i'll be getting closer)<strong>

.

_hey you can tell the world_  
><em>that you're leaving<em>  
><em>and you can pack your bags<em>  
><em>and spread your wings<em>  
><em>and you can tell them all<em>  
><em>that it's over<em>  
><em>but while you wave goodbye<em>  
><em>i'll be getting closer<em>

- without a word birdy

* * *

><p>She spotted him standing up ahead and she was there in an instant.<p>

"You can't leave."

She watches as he jumps, quickly moving to pin her to the nearest tree by the throat, and she finds it a little funny that she'd actually managed to sneak up on him.

"How did you even know where I'd be?" he hisses, releasing her upon recognition.

Rachel dusts herself off, a frown on her lips as she glances around at the thick sea of trees surrounding them, "Honestly, I haven't the slightest clue."

A dark brow shifts upwards as he looks at her, arms crossing over her chest as he waits for her to explain further.

She shifts uncomfortably under his gaze and does her best to give him what she hoped was a nonchalant shrug, "I felt you."

"You _felt_ me?" he asks her, an expression of clear disbelief on his face.

"Don't look at me like I'm crazy!" she snaps, stomping her foot and crossing her arms over her chest, "Because I'm not. It's difficult to explain, alright? When I was human, and Damon and I got into arguments - even before we fell for each other - if he was upset or in trouble… there was a part of me that just… _knew_ where to find him." she sighed, holding a hand to her chest, "I_felt_ it. Right here."

His brows furrow a bit, and Rachel gives him another shrug, "Though I've always believed myself to be a little bit psychic, to be honest, even before I was caught up in all this supernatural madness."

Kol snorted at that, taking a few steps towards her, "And that feeling doesn't worry you?"

Rachel blinks once, before her own brows furrow, "What do you mean? Should it worry me?"

He took a few more steps towards her, stopping only when he was standing a good half a foot away from her, a smirk on his lips as he reached out to brush a few strands of hair from her face, "Well, you're claiming to feel something with me, that you've only previously felt with a man you're supposedly in love with. Is that not at all worrisome for you?"

His close proximity had never really been something she'd had a problem with; she was so quick to brush him off the majority of the time. The meaning behind his words, however, had her eyes widening, suddenly making her feeling extremely uncomfortable with how close he'd gotten, "Well, I… that doesn't mean anything…"

"Really, now?" he questioned, twirling a few strands of her hair around his index finger as he tilted his head to the side, eyes boring into hers, "Then why are you here? Your precious Salvatore is nowhere in sight, maybe with the doppleganger, even. But you're here. Telling me not to leave."

"I, um…" Rachel stammered, searching her brain for any possible, _reasonable_ response. Before she could muster something up, however, Kol was speaking again.

"Do you love me, Rachel Berry?" he murmured, his voice so soft, it terrified her.

Had he been cruel, arrogant, she could have easily scoffed and brushed him off.

But he wasn't doing that.

No.

He was showing her that rare side she was positive not even his family got to see often.

"I… I d-don't know." she stammered, knowing her heart would be pounding in her chest had it still been beating.

Because she was being completely honest. She _didn't_ know.

As a human, she'd hated, befriended and fallen in love with Damon, and though they'd never discussed it, Rachel knew that their relationship lasting would mean eventually turning into a vampire.

But having Klaus kill her had not been anything either of them had been expecting and Klaus helping her through the process had driven them apart from some time. While that was happening, she had become closer to Klaus and his family, Kol and Rebekah in particular.

She hadn't believed any of that had changed her feelings for Damon. She still loved him.

But looking at things now, she probably should have been paying more attention to the feelings that _had_ changed.

"Well," he started, licking his lips, "Maybe we should help you figure it out."

His hand slipped behind her neck, pulling her in until his lips crashed against hers, his other arm slipping around her waist and pulling her in until their bodies were pressing together as this raw hunger clawed at her insides. It made her snake her arms around his neck and pull him closer, her fingers lacing themselves in his hair.

When he pulled back, there was that smirk on his lips again, even as he nuzzled his nose lightly against hers, pulling a soft gasp of surprise from her lips at the gentleness of it all.

"You figure it out yet, darling?" he murmured, pulling her arms from around his neck and slipping his hands into hers, lacing his fingers through hers as she shook her head numbly.

"Well," he grinned, giving her one last breath-taking kiss, "Let me know when you do. I'm_ sure_ you'll know how to find me."

At his tone, Rachel snapped back to reality, getting ready to call out to him, only to find him already gone, leaving her all alone among the throng of trees.

"Goodbye, Kol." she sighed, wondering if this sudden feeling of emptiness she was experiencing within her would last until she found him again.

**[end.]**


End file.
